Fairy Academy
by XDragonQueenX
Summary: Natsu is going to Fairy Academy. he will make new friends and new enemies will he make his school years? Still thinking about which pairing is hould do! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I came back from the death!:D  
****Just kidding I never died.  
****I was thinking about about writhing a new story,  
What d****o you guys think of the Fairy Tail characters in Highschool?  
****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail...**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Fairy Academy chapter 1: New school,new friends.

"Get up my son, it's your first day in highschool and you don't want to  
Be late right?" Said a man with dark red hair.

"…Mm…Gimmie just a minute.." Mumbled a boy with pink hair and covered his face with his pillow.

POOOOOWW!

"Get up, or this will be your last school day!" said the red haired man and dragged the poor pink haired boy  
out of the bed.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said and walked to the bathroom.

"Man, how could I have a child like that?" The man thought with a small smile.

"7:30 AM,I should be going now" Natsu said with a mouthfull of bread.

"Have a fine day Natsu, i have some bussines to do so i will be back next week!" shouted Natsu's dad and closed the door.

'Ugg, the first school day will be the worst..' Natsu thought.

'Why does pops always has 'bussines' to do? He's never at home...' he thought and got dressed.  
Natsu was wearing gray pants with white sneakers beneath it,a white shirt with a gray jacket with a F and an A on the back and of course his scarf.

He stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

Natsu reached Fairy Acedemy,talked a little with the teachers like asking where all the classes were.  
He entered class and all of a sudden all the students turned around and started to whisper

"Look at that weirdo with the pink hair"  
"Who is that?"  
"An idiot will only dye his hair pink"  
"Ugg,another new student"  
"What a stupid hair color"  
"He looks pretty hot.."

Everyone was whispering about Natsu's hair color or something.

"Everyone shut up and go to your seats" said a muscular tall brown haired man.  
''This is our new student:Natsu Dragneel" he said.

"Yo and i hope to have a nice year with you" Natsu said,bowed and took a seat.

"Now back to History, who knows this answer?" the teacher asked.  
Everyone groaned as they opened their books.

After one hour of damn History everyone walked outside class.

'Damn, where's the gym?' Natsu thought to himself.  
'I really have to ask someone...' he added

"Umm…Are you the new student?" A female voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and saw a girl maybe only half his size with blue long hair that was almost  
as long as herself.  
She was wearing a light colored short skirt,a white short sleeved shirt with the same jacket that Natsu has and brown dress  
shoes.  
He couldn't believe that they were in the same class.

"Um, yeah I'm Natsu and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Wendy Marvell…Nice to meet you" The tiny girl said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too,can I ask you something?" Natsu asked.  
"Can't find the damn thing.." He added.  
Wendy giggled and said:"Sure, what is it?"  
"Where's the gym?" Natsu asked.  
"I also have to go to Mr. Scorpio's gym lessons, follow me"  
"Thanks a lot!" Natsu said.

They were chatting the whole way until they both had to go into different  
Dressing rooms.

…In the girl dressing room…

"Wendy who is was that boy that you were talking to?" asked a blond haired girl.  
"Seems,like our little Wendy has a boyfriend" the blondey said and smirked.

"That's the new student: Natsu-san,he's really nice if you ask me" The small bluenette answered.

"And he's NOT my boyfriend! He's older than me and i'm not ready for a boyfriend!" She added while turning three  
shades of red.

"If he's like you say then I'm okay with him and age does not always matter.." Said another bluenett and smirked when she said the last part.

"Anyway,what are we going to do today?" Asked the blondey.

"Dogeball'' Answered a girl with scarlet hair.  
"Again..." She added.

...Later in the Gym...

"I choose Loke" Said a tall raven long haired boy with snake-like eyes.

"I choose Erza" Said an also dark haired boy but with shorter hair.

''Then I'll have Pinky'' said the boy with long hair.

"Who are you callin' Pinky in here!?" Shouted Natsu and earned giggles from some students.

''Let the match begin!'' Said the teacher,who was a man of average height,muscled built,red-white hair and some strange  
pattern under his eye.

"Gray, let's aim for the new one!" Alzak said and trew the ball.  
"Gotcha Al!" Gray said and threw the ball with great force.

Natsu caught them both without a sweat drop, threw them back and hit both boys.

"Wow, the new one's pretty good!" Cana said while juming everyway trying not to be hit straight in the face.

"Is that all you guys got!?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"I hate that bastard already" Gray said and kept cursing.  
"He will see later.." He muttered.

"C'mon Gray don't be mad about losing" Jet said.

As the match was over everyone was exhausted.  
Some studentseven had to go to the infarmy due a bloodnose or something.

"Good work everyone, now get changed and go have some lunch" Said Scorpio and pulled out his phone for a mere second.

...In The Boys Dressing Room...

"Natsu your pretty good at dogeball" Loke said and gave Natsu a pat on his shoulder.  
"Thanks!" Natsu smiled and took of his shirt,showin' a muscled body under the clothing.

"He's just showing off" Said an annoyed Gray.

"What did you say!?" Natsu said and stood up.

"I said you're SHOWING OFF! Have a problem with it!?" Gray said also standing up.

"C'mon guys, don't fight" Romeo said while holding Gary from behind.

"Stay outa this!" Gray said and pushed Romeo away,earning gasps from the other boys.  
Gray could lose his cool,when he did you have to watch out.

Natsu and Gray ran outside of the dressing room and began to fight.

'This will learn you that nobody likes show offs!' Gray shouted and punched  
Natsu in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Natsu asked and kicked Gray in the stomach.

The girls heard many noise outside of their dressing room and ran outside to look  
What was happening.  
Some gasped,some blushed at the sight of Natsu's body and some even started to cheer.

"Wow, Pinky is fighting with Gray! Kick his arse Pinky!" Cana shouted.  
"This is not going to end so well.." Levy muttered with a sweatdrop at Cana's action.

As Natsu delivered the final punch in Gray's face and Gray fell down in defeat.  
He had scratches all over his face and a bloodnose.

"Picky kicked Gray's arse..Gray that's pretty lame.." Gajeel said.

"What is going on in here!?" Shouted a female voice that gave everyone the chills and everyone took a step back.

"Gray was mad at Natsu cause he's better at dodgeball and they started to fight!" Romeo said.  
"Gray also got his arse kicked.." he mumbled the last part while some students snickered.

Erza turned to the mad pinkette and asked: "Natsu is that true?"

"Yeah,but he started it!" Natsu said and pointed at the raven haired man at the ground,

"To my office, NOW!" she said and dragged him away by his scarf.

"Who do you think you are!?" Natsu said and holded her arm to prevent her from chocking him.

"That idiot, nobody ever dared to talk to Erza like that!' Lucy said.  
"That guy is so death.." Levy said.  
"That guy is really something!" Cana added

"I'm the Student Council President if you want to know" Erza answered.

"I don't care would you let me go now!?" Natsu said and started to struggle in Erza's death grip.

"You got nerve talking to me like that!" Erza shouted losing her patience while glaring daggers at the struggling  
pink haired boy.

Erza dragged Natsu to her office and everyone acted lik nothing happened.  
Gray was left on ground cause he was being stupid.

In Erza's office Natsu finally cooled off and explained everything.

"Now I understand I will talk to Gray, but why did you knocked him out?" Erza asked.

"He was mad at me for no reason! And I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought that!" Natsu said.

"You can go and ask if Mirajane can pick him up and do something about his wounds" Erza said.

"And may i know where she is?" Natsu asked.

"The third door on the left in the hall" she answered.  
"Thanks, bye" Natsu said,waved and looked for the white haired beauty.

**And done!  
Finally done with this chap,well i am goin' to rewrite this whole story if you didn't know.  
I'm sure i'm goin' to add a little romance in the story.  
Wanna know who will love who and how will Natsu survive his school year?  
Keep reading then!  
Reviews are always welcome.**

Ja Ne!  
-XDragonQueenX


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,i'm back for another chap like i promised!  
Still rewrithing everything -.-  
I thought about the pairing,i think it would be Natsu and Erza.  
For those who don't like Natsu and Erza as a couple should leave right now.  
As for those who like the Natsu and Erza pairing,stay tunned to find out!  
Sorry for grammar.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Fairy Academy Chapter 2:Friends and Rival.

As Natsu entered the class everyone stopped with what they were doing and started shouting thing like:

WOOOOO,Natsu good job!  
You beated Gray up!  
Didn't Erza kill you?  
You Rock!

"Natsu your back, take a seat next to Lisanna" Mr. Freed said.  
"Now back to Geography.." he added.

As Natsu took a seat next to the white haired girl he opened his text book and started reading.

"How are your wounds?" Lisanna asked.  
"I'm fine, thanks" He answered.  
"What happened to Gray?" she asked.  
"That bastard is suspended for a week" he said.  
"I have to thank you for that, he was bullying the other students cause they weren't strong like he is"  
She said.  
"Really? Now I'm really glad I beated him up" Natsu said and smiled.  
Lisanna blushed a little when he smiled.

Geography ended after one boring hour and everyone was lunching in the canteen.  
Natsu was sitting all by himself cause he didn't really had much friends.

"At least the food is edible...To bad there's no Tabasco.." Natsu said and looked at his bowl with riceballs with vegetables.

"Natsu-san!" Said a childish,sweet,female voice.  
He turned his head and saw no other than than the blue haired angel.

"Hi Wendy" he greeted.  
"Care if I join you?" she asked.  
"No, not at all" he said.  
"Maybe I do have friends" he thought with a small smile.

Four girls came walking to the table where Wendy and Natsu sat.  
One had blond hair tied in a ponytail, the on in the middle was a short but a little taller than Wendy  
And she had light blue hair, the third one had brown wavy long hair and brown-greyish eyes and the last Girl had white wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Wendy, can we sit here?" the blondey asked.  
"Sure, Natsu-san it doesn't bother you right?" Wendy asked and looked at Natsu with eyes that no one could stand.  
"N-No, not at all. Why would it bother me?" He said.

"Thanks" the short one said and the three of them sat down.

"Soo, Natsu was it right right? I'm Cana, really cool that you beated Gray up" said Cana and sat next to Natsu.

"It was no big deal, he asked for it" Natsu said while scratching one the bandage on his forehead.  
"Nobody ever dared to talk to talk to Erza like that, you're really something" Lucy said amazed.

They spended the time giving each other their phone numbers and their Ping number and MSN and those things.  
The day ended pretty quick,one hour seemed like ten minutes.  
Cana,Levy,Lucy and Wendy were in the same class as Natsu so that was a big help.

When the school bell rang at 17:00,Natsu,Lucy and Wendy walked together.

"So you also live in Temporal Street?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah I live with my old man but he's gone for the week" Natsu said.  
"Well I live on number 2 and Wendy lives on number 26, if you want to come and visit me sometime you always can" Lucy said.  
''You can also visit me'' Wendy said.  
'Thanks you guys! I send you some massages later, oh and I live on number 16" Natsu said and  
Ran off to his house.  
"He's really nice if you ask me" Lucy said.  
"I told you right, bye Lucy-san" Wendy said and entered her own house.

"I'm already by Wendy's house?! Have to walk all the way back.." Lucy said to herself and walked to her house.

...at Natsu's house…...

"What should I do? It's only 17:15" Natsu said.  
He walked into his room to change into his daily clothes: some black pants and a black shirt with fire print  
On it.  
When he finished changing and prepared something to eat he sat behind his computer.

"Let's look who's online…" he said as his eyes were checking the list with the names of his friends.  
Cana, Lucy and Levy are online' he said.  
On Lucy's profile was a picture of her and Levy.  
On Levy's profile was the same picture Lucy has.  
'They must be best friends' Natsu thought.  
On Cana's profile was a picture of her on a party or something.  
And Natsu's own picture Natsu was on the beach with a blue cat.

**Natsu Says:  
****Hey guys! I'm bored anything to talk about? :/  
****17:30**

**Lucy Says:  
****Hi, I'm also** **bored but** **did you guys already finished the homework Gilldarts  
****Gave us?  
****17:32**

**Natsu Says: I'm...…..DONE! :D  
****17:33**

**Levy Says:  
****Did you do it while Lucy was talking?  
****There's nothing to do…  
****17:35**

**Cana Says:  
****The new asumentpark is opening today, wanna come along?  
****17:45**

**Natsu Says: Sure! Where are we gonna meet up?  
****17:46 **

**Lucy Says:  
****I'll come. Nothing to do anywayz… :)  
****17:46**

**Levy Says:  
****Kay' Kay' how late?  
****17:47**

**Cana Says:  
****Right Now! We'll meet by the Sola Tree, come as fast as you can!  
****17:48**

**Natsu has leaved the chat  
****17:48**

**Lucy has leaved the chat  
****17:50**

**Levy has leaved the chat  
****17:50**

**Cana has leaved the chat  
****17:50**

Natsu ran as fast a he could to the South Gate park were the Sola Tree stood.  
He saw Cana standing there waving at him.  
When Lucy and Levy arrived they walked to the asumentpark.  
They had to wait a half hour till it opened.  
They took pictures, won plushies,ate something and had much fun with each other.  
They stayed at the asumentpark till 23:00 cause there was a huge firework.  
This was a day that none of them would ever forget.  
**  
And done!  
Here's another chapter,finally rewriten.  
Natsu will also have some guy friends so don't wory.  
If you guys have some questions about the story,just PM me.  
Reviews are always welcome!**

Ja Ne!  
-XDragonQueenX


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodmorning or whatever…  
I'm back with another chapter.  
I wanna thank everyone that reviewd or favorited this story!  
Not goin' to talk to much..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**  
**Claimer: I own the security woman :)**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'**  
**

Fairy Academy Chapter 3: A Night out.

5 months already passed since Natsu joined the students in Fairy Academy  
And it was almost Christmas.

"I can't believe 5 months already passed" Natsu said.

"it's almost Christmas, so that means we have to buy each other presents" Romeo said.

"I still have to buy some things" Lucy said.  
"I'll do it later" She added.

"I already have everything" Wendy said.

"Everyone shut up and pay attention!" shouted Mr. Gildarts.  
Everyone stopped with what they were doing and were paying more attention than ever  
During lessons.  
"Like you all know it's almost Christmas and you will have holiday for 3 weeks" Mr. Gildarts  
suggested.

YAY!  
FINALLY!  
NO HOMEWORK!  
TIME FOR SOME ACTION!  
NO SCHOOL!

So that means…

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINGGGGGGGG~!

Ringed the bell and everyone was gone in a few seconds.

"Those idiots..." Cursed the teacher and also left.

...Somewere else...

"Wow, no school for 3 weeks. What are we going to do all that time?" Levy asked.

"How about a night out first?" Loki said and wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"That wouldn't be so bad" Lucy said while feeling that someone was touching her back while  
Going lower and lower….  
"Stay Away from my ass you Pervert!" She said as she kicked Loki and sending him flying.

"He never learns it, doesn't he?" Levy giggled.  
"Nope" Natsu and Cana both answered.

"I heard there was a new Nightclub named: The Night Hole" Cana suggested.

"Then it's settled! We're going to that Nightclub!" Natsu said.

"How late and were are we gonna meet?" Lucy said.

"Were are you guys gonna meet?" Asked a female voice.

As everyone turned around they saw the infamous scarlet haired beauty walking towards them.

"E-Erza, we're only going out today. Wanna come along?" Natsu asked.

"What is that idiot thinking?!" Loke whispered.  
"If we bring Erza along then we can forget about it" Cana whispered back.  
"Do something about it!" Cana added.  
Loke nodded and walked towards Natsu.

"Natsu can I talk to you for a minute?" Loke said and dragged him away from  
The red head.

"Are you sick in the head?!" Cana asked/demanded.

"Why can't Erza come along, is something wrong with her?" Natsu asked.  
"She is one of the most boring persons that you can party with" Gerard said.  
"You shouldn't be talking Gerr, you like her and your talking like this" Gajeel said.  
"I don't like her!" Gerard shouted while becoming as red as a tomato.  
"Yeah and I'm gay right?" Loke said.  
Everyone shared a laugh as Gajeel said: "You are right?"

"Then I'll come, how late?" Erza asked.  
"At my house at 10 o'clock" Natsu said with a small while the others groaned and left.

As everyone headed home preparing for the Nightclub someone knocked on Natsu's door.

"Who will that be? It's only past 8." He asked himself and opened the door.

"Hey Natsu-san" greeted our small blue haired angel.

"Oh, hi Wendy, come in" he said as he let the small girl enter his house.  
She was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans with high heels beneath it.  
A black shirt that said: sleep all day, party all night. A a simple black jacket that reached her belly.

"Do you have a date or something?" Natsu asked as he gave her some lemonade.

"No, Cana-chan asked me if I wanted to go out with you guys" she answered.

After hearing that he almost choked in his drink.  
"W-What, Wendy what are you thinking you're only 14!?" he shouted.

"Don't worry I won't drink or something" she smiled innocent.

"Fine, but I keep my eye on you" He said.

As they spend their time with talking and watching MTV more and more people  
came.  
It was finally ten o'clock when everyone else came,those being Erza,Gajeel,Levy,Cana,Loki and Lucy.  
They took the train,waited 10 minutes and walked towards the club.  
As the finnaly reached the Nightclub they had to wait in the line.

"How long is this damn line!?" Gajeel said.  
"How long are we waitin in here already!?" He added.

"Something like 45 minutes" Levy said.

"I should have never came with you guys.." Erza said as she tapped with her foot every now and then.

"C'mon Erza,don't be like that! The real party starts when we're inside" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Erza's  
shoulder.

"Fine..If you say so" Erza said and looked away when she felt her cheeks heat up.

Cana wasn't to happy with the sight of Natsu with his arm around Erza,and worst of all Erza was enjoying it!  
She got pretty close with Natsu over the past time,because they both had a playfull nature and shared a love for party's.

'C'mon Cana it's just Erza! Like hell she likes Natsu,i won't let her have him!' She screamed in her mind.

After another while of waiting they finnaly were in the front.

"Let's get this party started!" Loke said and he wanted to take a step.  
"Let's g-"

"Hold on a sec, she can't enter" Said an atractive security woman that pointed to Wendy.  
They woman had brown wavy hair tied in a pony tail,light green eyes and she looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Let me handle this.." Natsu whispered as he walked towards the woman.

"Hey, How ya doin'?" Nats said and started to flirt with the security woman that started to blush like hell.

"I can't enter without my little sis" He said.  
"To tell you the truth, her boyfriend just broke up with her and she needs a little cheering up" Natsu said and wrapped his arms around the body of the woman.

"O-Okay you can enter but keep an eye on her" The woman said as steam was coming from her ears.

"Thank you~" Natsu said as he released the woman and followed his friends.

"Good work man!" Loke said.

"Didn't know you were such a good actor" Erza said and smiled at him.  
But that smile was just masking the frown that was under it.  
She felt something boil in her stomach when Natsu was flirting with the woman.

"Thank you Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

"Well how about going to dance floor!" Lucy said.  
As everyone started to dance some was watching them from behind the bar.

"Salamander…"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know i'm sooo mean... :  
If you want to know what's goin' on next keep readin'!  
I decided to make Erza and Cana like Juvia calls it: 'Rivals in Love'  
Sorry if ya think that Natsu's a little Mary Sue-ish.  
Reviews are always welcome!**

**Ja Ne!**  
**-XDragonQueenX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and sorry for not updating, I had some trouble.  
I have some reasons for you guys if you don't believe me.**

**1. I broke my right wrist and I can't do a damn thing with my left hand.  
2. I had I fight in school and for punishment I have to stay every day for 3 hours.  
3. Homework like everyone else.  
4. I was sick for 2 weeks: I had a high fever, couldn't eat or move to much, pain in my muscles.  
5. My pc crahsed….**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I had I wouldn't be typing this.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Fairy Academy Chapter 4: Suspicious?

"Salamander…."

Natsu eyes widened for a second after hearing his nickname.

"It can't be…." He said.

"Natsu, you comin' or what?" shouted Cana who was getting inpatient.

"Yeah Pinky,hurry it up!" said Gajeel.

"I have to go to…..the….ummm….toilet!" Natsu said and ran into the storage room.

"Something about this stinks…" said Erza.  
"Wasn't me!" Gajeel shouted.  
'Maybe I should follow Dragneel' she thought and followed after the pinkette.

In The Storage Room.

"Where is that damn woman!?" he said.

"That damn woman is right behind you" said a average,black haired,medium build woman.  
"Ultear…What do you want now?" Natsu asked.

"Stop fooling around Natsu,you know you have a mission here" she answered.  
"You know that if this mission fails,you will die" she said with a look in her eyes that said: You better take this seriously  
or i will kill you.

"Come on Ultear, this is the...twenty fifth time that you said this.." Natsu said and grinned.  
"Besides,i'm also a teenager so let me enjoy my time here" he added.

''You better be not meesin'around Natsu...Jiemma-san is not going to like it if i come back with bad news"" she said and  
dissapeard in second.

"She really worries to much...Jiemma would kill me if i come back without _him_." Nastu said.

Erza who heard everything had her eyes wide and her hand over her heart.  
"Dragneel is only here for...Someone?'' she said.  
'I can't allow anyone in the school to get hurt...I have to keep an eye at Dragneel' she thought.

* * *

"Master,we still heard no news from Dragneel.." said a blond guy with a small scar across his eyebrow.

The blond boy was talking to a gigantic,scary and muscled man who was looking quite  
angry.  
The man slammed his fist on the table breaking it in two making the blondey take a step back.

"That damn brat...I told him not to screw it.." he said.

"Um master,not trying to be rude...But Natsu-sama is a friend and he's doing his best" said a light haired girl who looked something like 16.  
"Natsu-sama is just taking his time and mabey you got to have-"

"SILENCE!"

"Why are you even trusting him Yukino?!"he asked.  
"You have to stop having faith in that boy!" he continued.  
"Why do you even think of him as a friend? Friendship is for the weak!" he added

That made the girl now known as Yukino shut her mouth and left the room.

A black haired boy with crimson eyes and a cat in a frog costume watched from the sidelines  
and thought:  
'Friends? How could we not be friends? We are all partners,there is no way we couldn't be friends..'

* * *

'Finnaly that's over...She really worries to much...' thought Natsu.  
"Where are the others?" he said.  
"Ow yeah, i forgot i was in the storage room..." he said sheepishly.

"Hey,Dragneel!" said a certain redhead.  
"What are you doing in here Dragneel?" she asked.

"Why do you keep me calling Dragneel? Just call me Natsu.." he said.  
'Damn...Don't act suspicious Natsu..' he thought.

Erza on the other hand kept looking at his face with a frown.  
'He seems to be a little nervous...He isn't ugly though..." she blushed at the last part.  
'What the hell Erza!? You promised yourself that you will never love anyone' she said herself.

Natsu raised an eyebrow when he saw Erza blushing for no reason.  
'What is she thinking about?' he thought as he leaned in to take a closer look at Erza's face.

Erza snapped out of her thoughts as she saw how close Natsu was.  
She started to blush like crazy as she closed her eyes expecting him to be her _first_ kiss.  
'Never thought of Dragneel to be my first kiss,not that i don't like it..' she thought.  
Her eyes flew open when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever..." Natsu said as her removed his hand from her forehead.

Erza lowered her head to prevent Natsu from seeing her massive blush.  
Natsu started to sweatdrop as he saw her glaring daggers at him.

'That damn idiot! Thinking of him to be my first kiss!' she screamed at herself.

The next thing she did was tackling poor Natsu to the ground and beating him to a pulp.

...A lttle while later...

"Wow,Pinky you look like shit.." Gajeel said and did his best not to laugh at  
Natsu who had a blue eye,a red handprint on his cheek and it looked like his arm was turned  
in a painfull manner.

"Please just shut up.." Natsu said and glared at him.

"I think Erza did this..." Cana whispered to Lucy.  
"He was with her anyway.." she added.  
"The poor guy..What do you think that he did?" Lucy asked.

"I would say something stupid" Levy said.  
"Well let's forget about that and go home...How late is it anyway..." Wendy said she looked like she was going  
to collapse.

"It's...3 in the morning.." Gajeel said as he looked at his BlackBerry.

"I wouldn't be suprised if Wendy was tired..Let's go home" said Levy.

...At Natsu's house...

"You guys can stay at my house if you guys want" Natsu said.

"Thanks but i'm going home..."Levy said.

"Me too,wanna walk together?" Gajeel asked her.

Levy blushed a bright red,she had liked Gajeel from the start.  
"S-Sure" she stuttered.

"See you guys later" Natsu said.

Levy,Loki,Gajeel and Lucy left leaving Natsu,Erza,a sleeping Wendy and Cana alone.

"Are you sure we can stay?" Cana asked.

"Sure I don't mind" Natsu said.  
"Let me show you guys your rooms" he said as he walked up the stairs.

Cana dragged Wendy up to their room.  
She was pretty suprised that Natsu had a gigantic house.

Erza already fell asleep when they just entered Natsu's house.  
She was dreaming peacefully about a certain pink haired boy.

...Upstairs...

"You guys can borrow some shirts and pants" Natsu said.  
"Second drawwer and goodnight" he said and left the room.

"He's pretty nice...Unlike some other boys" she said.  
'I'm pretty happy that he beated Gray up."..That's what he deserved it' she thought.  
She placed Wendy on the bed,changed into Natsu's clothes that were a bit to long and lay down next to the snozing bluenette.

**Whew,finally i'm done!  
That was like the longest chapter ever...  
Well i hope you guys liked it!  
I try to update every 2 weeks so see you in the next chap.  
Reviews are always welcome!**

Ja Ne!

XDragonQueenX


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry if you guys think this is a chapter.**

I was reading my stories and i was all like: "What the hell was i thinking!?"  
Well,i decided to rewrite every chapter of the story.  
Not only this story,i will rewrite every chapter of every story.  
So i won't be updating any new chapters of a story. Gomen na sai!  
I'm trying to make my stories better,but if it's not enough for you guys then it will be your problem.  
I still wan't to thank all of you guys for reviewing and favoriting me or my stories.

Thanks for reading this and please have patience!

Ja Ne!  
-XDragonQueenX


End file.
